La Vraie Raison
by La'ienth
Summary: La véritable raison qui a poussé Itachi à massacrer son clan. "C'était les lapins, Sasuke. C'étaient les lapins." Traduction de RuneWitchSakura.


**La Vraie Raison**

Auteur : RuneWitchSakura

Titre original : The Real Reason

Traduction : La'ienth

Crédits : Naruto n'est pas à moi (sniff) et l'histoire est à RuneWitchSakura (tiens, ça rime !)

Attention : Ne buvez aucun liquide d'aucune sorte en lisant. Mentions de sourcils dévorant des gens. Auteuse psychotique. Quoiqu'elle clame pour sa défense que vous comprendrez le truc des sourcils d'ici la fin de l'histoire.

* * *

Chaos. Voilà ce que c'était. Le pur et total chaos. Non seulement Naruto était à mi-chemin d'Otogakure pour traîner par les cheveux Sasuke-teme jusqu'à Konoha, mais après avoir trouver le teme, qui d'autre qu'Itachi et Kisame pouvaient bien débarquer. Cela va sans dire que toute parcelle de bon sens que pouvait posséder ces quatre mâles-là fut partie en fumée dans les secondes qui suivirent. Sasuke essaya de tuer Itachi, Kisame prit la défense d'Itachi (pas que l'aîné des Uchihas en avait besoin, mais quand même) et assomma Sasuke, ce qui énerva Naruto, qui essaya de tuer Kisame, Itachi prit la défense de Kisame (pas que le ninja à la tête de requin en avait besoin, mais quand même), et le cycle recommença depuis le début.

Et puis Sasuke commença à hurler quelque chose à propose d'Itachi massacrant le clan, ce à quoi Naruto répondit, 'Ouai ! Ben au moins tu as connu tes parents !' Itachi et Kisame restèrent simplement plantés-là à faire tapisserie tandis que Naruto et Sasuke se querellaient.

« Il a tué ma famille !

_ Au moins tu as eu une famille !

_ Et pour tester ses limites !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre !

_ Je voudrais dire pour ma défense, dit Itachi, que je ne les ai pas tués pour tester mes limites.

_ M-m-mais, balbutia Sasuke. C-c'est ce que tu m'as dit !

_ J'ai menti. Remets-toi s'en. »

Le coin de l'œil de Sasuke tiqua.

« Alors si tu ne les as pas tués pour tester tes limites, répliqua Sasuke, pourquoi diable tu l'as fait ?

_ C'étaient les lapins, Sasuke. C'étaient les lapins.

_ Les … lapins, » répéta Sasuke.

'Il a perdu la tête,' pensèrent simultanément Kisame, Naruto et Sasuke. 'Un dommage collatéral dû au Mangekyo Sharigan, sans doute.'

« Oui, Sasuke. C'étaient les lapins maléfiques. »

**FLASHBACK**

_« Attends une minute, dit Shisui en se marrant. Tu as peur des…lapins. »_

_ Shisui continua à rire, le tic près de l'œil d'Itachi se fit plus prononcé._

___«_ Il n'y a rien de bizarre à être effrayé par les lapins, dit Itachi en lançant un regard noir à Shisui.

__ Lapins ! Ils sont mignons, et duveteux, et câlins, et doux, et comment diable peux-tu avoir peur des lapins, entre tous, continua à rire Shisui._

__ Ils sont maléfiques.  
_

__ Ils ne sont pas maléfiques, Itachi.  
_

__ Si, ils le sont. Et ils t'ont lavé le cerveau ! s'exclama Itachi. Mince ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Shisui, je vais te libérer de leur emprise.  
_

__ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Itach... __»_

_ Shisui mourut._

_« Je dois m'assurer que personne d'autre dans la famille n'a subi le lavage de cerveau des lapins maléfiques, dit Itachi. Mais d'abord, pour que les lapins maléfiques ne se doutent de rien, je vais jeter le corps de Shisui dans la rivière et écrire une lettre de suicide. Oui, les lapins maléfiques ne suspecteront jamais que j'ai vu au travers de leurs plans diaboliques. » _

_'En plus, maintenant, j'ai le Mangekyo Sharingan.'_

_OoO  
_

_« As-tu subi le lavage de cerveau des lapins maléfiques ? demanda Itachi à Sasuke._

__ Euh… non, répondit Sasuke, en jetant un regard étrange à Itachi._

__ Bien, __»_ répondit Itachi, avant de se diriger vers le quartier Uchiha.

'_Doit travailler trop dur dans les ANBU,' pensa Sasuke._

_oOo  
_

_« Avez-vous subi le lavage de cerveau des lapins maléfiques ? demanda Itachi aux gardes à la porte._

__ Mais de quoi vous parlez ?  
_

__ Lapins maléfiques ? Je pense qu'il vous manque une case ou deux, Itachi-sama.  
_

__ Les lapins ne sont pas maléfiques.  
_

__ Ouai, ils sont mignons, et duveteux, et câlins, et doux aussi.  
_

__ Mince, vous avez subi le lavage de cerveau des lapins maléfiques, dit Itachi en dégainant un kunai et son épée standard ANBU. Ne craignez rien. Je vais vous libérer. » _

_Itachi tua les deux gardes, puis traîna les corps à l'intérieur et continua sa quête pour libérer son peuple de l'emprise des lapins maléfiques._

_OoO  
_

_« Pourquoi, Itachi ? demanda Sasuke en pleurant. Pourquoi tu les as tous tués ? » _

_L'œil d'Itachi tiqua. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient posé la question quand il était en train de les tuer. Et ça commençait à être vraiment fatiguant de devoir expliquer qu'il libérait tout le monde de l'emprise des lapins maléfiques, donc il sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit._

_« Je l'ai fait pour tester mes limites, petit frère. »_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

« Zut, et les gens disent que j'ai un problème, dit Naruto.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as posé la question sur les lapins maléfiques ? demanda Sasuke. J'ai juste pensé que tu devenais cinglé.

_ Lapins maléfiques ? demanda Kisame, puis lui et Sasuke commencèrent à rire.

_ Il n'y a rien de bizarre à avoir peur des lapins, répondit froidement Itachi.

_ Lapins ! » cria Sasuke, en s'appuyant sur Kisame pour garder l'équilibre tandis que les deux redoublèrent de rire.

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto.

« Tu ne ris pas, constata-t-il.

_ La façon dont je vois les choses, dit Naruto, je ne peux pas vraiment rire de ta peur des lapins, vu que je fais des cauchemars où les gros sourcils de Maître Gros Sourcils veulent me manger.

_ Gros Sourcils ! s'étrangla Kisame, riant toujours avec Sasuke.

_ Voulant le manger ! le joignit Sasuke.

_ Et les lapins !

_ Non, non, non ! Ce sont les lapins _maléfiques_, souviens-toi ! »

Ils continuèrent à rire.

« Je tue Kisame, dit Naruto. Tu tues Sasuke. On les ramène chacun 'chez nous' et on prétend c'est une mort par 'accident', ça marche ?

_ Ça marche, » dit Itachi, dégainant un kunai, imité par Naruto.

« Oh merde, » dirent Kisame et Sasuke à l'unisson, en levant les yeux comme ils sentirent une immense aura meurtrière les surplomber.

* * *

NdT : J'ai compris ! En fait, Madara et Danzo sont des lapins déguisés en humains pour mettre en route leurs diaboliques plans maléfiques ! Aha ! Votre secret est percé à jour ! Luttons contre la tyrannie des lapins, mes frères (ma mère, mon père et mes sœurs, oh oh…si j'avais un marteau !)

Avez-vous reconnu qui est Maître Gros Sourcil ? ;)


End file.
